<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Start of Something New by Book_Mage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225947">The Start of Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Mage/pseuds/Book_Mage'>Book_Mage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-centric, apart from maybe lila, but i can dream, ngl marinette deserves a lot better than what the show gave her, no salt, post season three speculation, this probably wont happen in show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Mage/pseuds/Book_Mage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the defeat of Miracle Queen, Marinette is left with tough decisions to make. Previous heroes have been exposed, and Hawkmoth has scored a major victory. </p><p>However, change isn't always terrible.</p><p>Marinette finally lets go of Adrien, and finds something new in Luka Couffaine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life was growing difficult. Miracle Queen was defeated, but that didn’t mean her actions didn’t have long-reaching consequences.</p><p>Marinette rubbed her temples, her tired blue eyes flickering to the silver, tiered jewelry box on her desk. At first glance, it’d appear to just be an innocuous place for a teen girl to place her accessories. In reality, it held all the miraculous Fu had given her when he relinquished his ownership of it.</p><p>She understood why Fu had done it. Hawkmoth would’ve likely gotten the box had Fu not relinquished it like that. But now it put her in a terrible position with her minimal training, and absolute zero idea on how half the miraculous worked at all.</p><p>To make matters worse, she couldn’t fall back on any of the previous holders other than Chat for help. Thanks to Chloe, all of them were exposed, meaning that they couldn’t safely use the miraculous again.</p><p>“What am I going to do, Tikki?” Marinette sighed, slamming her head into her desk. “I do have no idea what to do.”</p><p>“All of it is going to come together, Marinette,” Tikki said. “We just need to tackle things one at a time. First, we need to decide what we’re going to do about the holders.”</p><p>Marinette closed her eyes. “Alright. All of them have been exposed. We might have them use the same miraculous as a temporary solution, but that has its risks. I guess we could have them try different miraculous? Do a few test runs while on patrol.”</p><p>Tikki nodded. “See! That works. We can talk to the kwamis, so you can get a better hold on who would be the best fit for each. Next?”</p><p>“Let’s see....” Marinette said. “Chloe. She can’t hold any miraculous anymore. After the stunt with Miracle Queen, I can’t trust her anymore. I must be careful though. If we aren’t cautious, we could have another Lila on our hands.</p><p>She rubbed her eyelids. “Gah. Lila. She might be trouble too. I still have to figure out what’s going on with Luka and I too. Not to mention talking with Chat about plans. And school. How am I going to do this Tikki?”</p><p>“Like I said, Marinette, one thing at a time.”</p>
<hr/><p>When Ladybug touched down on the Eiffel Tower the next night, it surprised her to see Chat already there, staring out at the view. Usually, he’d come after her.</p><p>“Hey Chat!” she said, landing next to him. “You’re early.”</p><p>Chat laughed. “Well, I’ve had some free time lately to think of things. Especially after the whole Miracle Queen business.</p><p>He looked off into the distance. “My lady, I’m getting worried. Hawkmoth and Mayura are growing stronger.”</p><p>“They are,” Ladybug said. “We’re going to need some help. With Rena and the others exposed, I’m thinking of trying something slightly different this time.”</p><p>“What are you going to do?” Chat asked.</p><p>“I’m going to talk to the kwamis a bit, then do some test runs during patrol,” Ladybug said. Her eyes widened. “I mean, if you’re okay with it and all-“</p><p>“Don’t be silly, Ladybug, that’s a great idea!” Chat praised. “We’ll definitely need others to help from time to time, and I’d like to get to them better, since I only really get to meet them in the heat of the battle.”</p><p>“Well then, it’s settled,” Ladybug said. “I’ll start figuring out who to bring in first. Now, let’s start patrol, shall we?”</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette fiddled with the hem of her jacket, nervously waiting. Kitty Section was auditioning for a potential gig, one they were sure would help propel their musical careers. Marinette had made some new accessories for them, and they had invited her to come to the audition with them.</p><p>The door opened, and Marinette jumped up, waiting for the news. Kitty Section filed out, enormous grins on their face.</p><p>“We got the gig!” Rose cheered.</p><p>Marinette clapped her hands. “That’s amazing! Congratulations, guys!”</p><p>Juleka smiled. “With this gig, we can really get ourselves out there. It’s exciting.”</p><p>“It is pretty great.” Ivan agreed.</p><p>Rose gave Marinette a tight hug. “Thanks so much for everything Marinette! From helping with the costumes to coming with us today, you’ve been amazing!”</p><p>“Oh uh, it’s nothing!” Marinette laughed nervously. “Really, I’m glad I could help you guys!”</p><p>“How about we all stop and get some celebratory ice cream?” Luka said. “I think we’ve earned it.”</p><p>Everyone agreed with their sentiment, and they all headed off to Andre’s ice cream cart. Soon, they were all walking back to their homes, ice cream cones in hand as they joked and laughed, celebrating their good fortune.</p><p>One by one, all of them left for their homes. Soon, it was only Marinette, Luka and Juleka. Marinette looked down at her ice cream cone, anticipation building up in her. Last night, she had made an important decision, and it was time to act on it. They came to a stop outside of the Couffaine’s place, and if possible, Marinette grew even more nervous.</p><p>“Hey Luka, is it alright if I talk to you for a second?” she said.</p><p>Giving her a knowing look, Juleka slipped off elsewhere. Luka smiled.</p><p>“Sure Marinette,” he said. “What is it?”</p><p>Marinette wrung her hands. She had practiced this many times in the mirror. She could do this. “I’ve been thinking about things lately. Especially after Miracle Queen and everything. I’ve been thinking lately about what you told me a little while ago. You know. Back during Silencer and...</p><p>Realizing she was rambling, Marinette reigned herself back in. “Luka, want to go somewhere sometime? Me and you?”</p><p>They were both silent for a few seconds. Luka grinned.</p><p>“I’d love to. Are you free anytime next week?”</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette marveled at how easy it was to speak to Adrien now that she had gotten over her crush on him. Sure, she had a couple issues still at first. But now, a majority of her awkwardness around him had since faded.</p><p>It had surprised the other girls when she said she had asked Luka out, but quickly congratulated her afterwards. Marinette had already made plans for her a Luka to meet the next Friday, where they would go see a movie together.</p><p>School was already over, and Marinette stood outside school, shooting off a quick text to Luka. He had to go to his delivery job after school, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t have time to text each other for a bit.</p><p>“Hey Marinette. Who’re texting?”</p><p>Marinette whipped around to see Adrien standing there. “Oh Adrien! Just making some plans for Friday. What about you?”</p><p>“Waiting for Gorilla,” Adrien replied, gesturing towards the street. “I’ve got a modelling job this afternoon.”</p><p>“Ah! How’s that going lately?” Marinette said.</p><p>Adrien grimaced. “It’s going alright. Father’s forced to work with Lila, and she seems convinced that she’s going to get me to date her.”</p><p>“Ouch.” Marinette said, wincing. “That’s rough. I hope she-“</p><p>“Adrien!”</p><p>Speak of the devil...</p><p>Lila latched onto Adrien’s arm, pressing her nails sharply into them. She buried her head into his chest.</p><p>“Oh Adrien, I’ve missed you so much!” she said sweetly. “I’ve been looking forward to our modelling gig together! It’ll be just the two of us, you know?”</p><p>“Lila, please let go,” Adrien said calmly, trying to rip himself free. “I’ve informed you multiple times that I don’t like it when you latch onto my arm. Our working relationship is strictly platonic. I have a-“</p><p>Lila pouted, her eyes becoming sharper as she cut him off. “You must be mistaken. I’m sure you know that Mr. Agreste wanted us to be the face of the brand, you know? Adrien and Lila. It’d be a shame if he heard about this.”</p><p>“Get your hands off him, Lila,” Marinette said. “He doesn’t like it when you do that.”</p><p>“Who asked for your opinion, Marinette?” Lila snapped. “He and I are dating!”</p><p>Adrien sputtered and turned to her, his face dark red and eyes angry. Before he could reply, another person stepped in.</p><p>“I believe that’s not true, Lila,” Kagami Tsurugi said, walking up to the group, her fencing foil still in her hands. “Get your desperate hands off my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Boyfriend?!” Lila said, cheeks reddening.</p><p>Kagami nodded. Adrien finally wrenched himself free, rubbing his arm.</p><p>“I’ve been trying to tell you that for ages,” Adrien said, clearly annoyed. “We’ve been dating for a couple weeks now.”</p><p>Lila sputtered. “But, Mr. Agreste-“</p><p>“Both my mother and Mr. Agreste fully approve of our relationship,” Kagami said sharply. “It’d be a shame if this got back to them, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>A limousine pulled up, and Adrien grinned. He pressed a quick kiss on Kagami’s cheek. “I’ll text you as soon as the job’s over. Are we still meeting Saturday?”</p><p>Kagami nodded, her face softening. “Eleven o’clock sharp. Don’t be late.”</p><p>Adrien smiled, giving her a wave of goodbye as he headed to the limo. As if in a trance, Lila followed slowly behind. As the limousine pulled away, Kagami turned to Marinette.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Kagami said. “How are you doing, Marinette?”</p><p>“I’m doing fine,” Marinette replied. “You and Adrien doing well?”</p><p>“We’ve got a date scheduled Saturday,” Kagami said. “He’s been much more assertive lately, in both fencing and when tangling with that liar.”</p><p>Marinette scratched her head, thinking back to the past few weeks. “Now that you mention it, I guess your right. He has been different lately. Ever since the Miracle Queen incident...”</p><p>“I think everyone came out of that one different,” Kagami said. “Ladybug and Chat Noir had quite the blow dealt to them, with Queen Bee turning on them, and everyone’s identities being revealed.</p><p>Her fingers went to a neck, as if to touch a non-existent choker. “Mine was already revealed thanks to my prior recklessness. Though, it’s odd how almost every Miraculous Holder attends Dupont.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s weird,” Marinette said, a bead of sweat dripping down her neck. “Maybe it’s a coincidence?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Kagami said, giving Marinette an odd look.</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette paced worriedly in her room, resisting the urge to bite her nails. Luka should be here any minute now for them. What if something went wrong? What if she got sick? What if she tripped and fell into a puddle? What if he didn’t like any of the sweets she made? What if she-</p><p>“Marinette, you’re going to wear a hole in the floor,” Tikki said. “Don’t worry! You and Luka both like each other, and the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie Patisserie are known for their incredible sweets!”</p><p>“I know,” Marinette said vaguely, smoothing out her skirt. For a picnic date, she’d gone with something casual, yet cute. She wore one of her own pieces, a white dress decorated with little lemons, and a matching yellow cardigan. She still had her pigtails, but with yellow ribbons instead of her normal hair ties.</p><p>“Marinette! Luka is here!” Sabine yelled from downstairs.</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath. “Alright Tikki. This is it!”</p><p>Tikki gave her a pat on the shoulder and flew into the pocket on Marinette’s dress. Marinette opened the hatch, carefully making her way downstairs. Luka was already waiting by the counter where Tom was chatting him up with many questions about what he did. Dressed in a nice jacket and jeans, Luka answered all of his questions.</p><p>Sabine handed Marinette a picnic basket filled with baked goods and smiled at her. “Have a good time, Marinette!” she whispered.</p><p>“Thanks Maman.” Marinette replied, gratefully taking the basket.</p><p>“Marinette! You look great!” Luka said, making his way towards her.</p><p>Marinette blushed. “Thanks Luka. Great look at you- I mean, you look great too!”</p><p>“Have a good time you too!” Tom said, giving both of them a wave. “Treat my daughter well, Luka.”</p><p>“Papa!” Marinette said, embarrassed.</p><p>Luka only laughed. “Don’t worry, Mr. Dupain-Cheng. I will do so.”</p><p>Together, the two of them left the bakery, heading towards the park. The weather was perfect for a picnic- sunny without a cloud in the sky and warm, but not too muggy. Luka seemed to be in a jovial spirit, a bounce in his step. Marinette fell into pace with him, her heart leaping with excitement.</p><p>Soon, they found the perfect spot right under a blossoming tree. Luka spread out the blanket, and Marinette placed the basket on top of it. She opened it up, pulling out a case of macarons she had made with Papa the night before.</p><p>“You like macarons, right?” Marinette said, suddenly nervous. “I’ve got a couple other things in case you don’t.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Luka laughed. “I love the Dupain-Cheng macarons.”</p><p>“Oh!” Marinette said. “That’s good!”</p><p>Their conversation dissolved into topics like school and upcoming projects- Marinette had some commissions to work on, while Kitty Section was preparing for their upcoming gig. While Marinette didn’t say much about her school life, Luka told her about how things were going at his lycée. It was a specialized one for students studying the arts, and Marinette was considering attending there when she finished collège.</p><p>Marinette nibbled on a tart, in awe of how <i> happy </i> she was. It finally occurred to her that her life had been in a downward spiral as of late, and it was so satisfying to <i> finally</i> claw her way out of it. As she looked into Luka’s eyes, she realized that she could get used to this kind of happiness.<br/>
Then, of course, an akuma had to absolutely ruin the moment.</p><p>"I am the Heartbreaker!"</p><p>Marinette's head shot up, seeing a boy dressed in a blue and black bodysuit, a broken heart emblem emblazoned on his chest. A large mallet was in his hand, also decorated with broken hearts.</p><p>"All of these sappy couples," Heartbreaker said. "They disgust me. All shall feel my wrath!"</p><p>He held a hand to the nearest couple. In a flash, the expression on both their faces twisted, eyes glowing red. They began to argue with one and other, shoving and punching.</p><p>"Marinette, we've got to go," Luka said, face pale.</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>Luka grabbed her hand, dragging her away. Marinette racked her brain, trying to figure out the best way to get away from him in order to transform. Thankfully, there was a large crowd of people trying to leave the park, and Marinette ran towards them, using the ensuing chaos as a cover to slip away.</p><p>Quickly ducking behind a tree, Marinette transformed into Ladybug. She pulled out her yo-yo, ready to go. Chat joined her soon afterwards.</p><p>"Any idea where the akuma is?" he asked.</p><p>"Bracelet," Ladybug replied.</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>Ladybug swung her yo-yo, throwing it into the air to gain her Lucky Charm. To her disappointment, it was a small key ring.</p><p>"What do I do with this?" she muttered.</p><p>Distracted, she whipped around, looking for anything the Lucky Charm could be used for as Chat fought the akuma. His staff bounced against the akuma's mallet, barely holding him off. It seemed the akuma possessed superhuman strength along with his power to break up couples. While Chat held his own impressively well, it was only matter of  time before he got thrown away, landing harshly against a nearby tree.

"Let's see, let's see," Heartbreaker muttered. "Who shall be next?

How about you?" he decided, pointing at a familiar boy. Ladybug's chest tightened.

"Luka!" she shouted, horrified.

</p><p>The akuma dove at Luka, and Ladybug bit back a panicked scream. To her surprise, however, Luka grabbed a nearby tree branch and smacked the akuma upside the head with it. He continued to bash at the akuma, long enough for Chat to swoop in and use Cataclysm on the akumatized object.</p><p>Ladybug snapped up the butterfly with one clean sweep of her yo-yo, quickly purifying it. She performed the Miraculous Cure as quick as she could, eager to see if Luka was okay. Chat had taken to talking to the akumatized victim, and Ladybug touched down next to Luka, nervousness coursing through her body.</p><p>“Are you alright?” she asked.</p><p>Luka smiled. “Don’t worry about me, Ladybug. I still have a bit of experience from my time as Viperion I can use.”</p><p>“I don’t recall you ever bashing an akuma with a stick...” Ladybug murmured. She straightened her posture. “Regardless, I thank you Luka. That was very brave of you. You should be proud of yourself.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ladybug,” Luka said. His eyes grew worried. “During the akuma attack, did you see a girl with black pigtails anywhere? Her name is Marinette, and I’m worried about her.”</p><p>“A-ah!” Ladybug stammered. “I’m sure she’s fine, Luka. I’ve met her before. She’s an intelligent girl.”</p><p>Her earrings beeped, and Ladybug gave Luka a small smile. “I’ve got to go. Once again, thank you for your help.”</p><p>She quickly jumped off, de-transforming once she found a safe hiding spot. Afterwards, Marinette quickly ran to where Luka was last. He was still there, now holding the picnic supplies in his arms.</p><p>“There you are, Marinette!” Luka said. “I was worried about where you ran off to.”</p><p>“Sorry for scaring you,” Marinette said. “I just got swept up in the situation's pandemonium, you know? That akuma was frightening.”</p><p>“Well, I’m just glad you’re safe,” Luka said. “I suppose we should end our date here.”</p><p>A disappointed feeling rose in Marinette’s chest, but she supposed he was right. Even though the akuma was defeated, it had been quite the mood-killer. She nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah. I had a good time.” Marinette said.</p><p>“I enjoyed it too,” Luka said, smiling. “Would you be up for another date sometime?”</p><p>Marinette’s heart leapt. “That’d be great!”</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey Chat, can I ask you something?” Ladybug said one night.</p><p>“Sure. What is it, Ladybug?” Chat asked.</p><p>“I’ve just...” Ladybug bit her lip, trying to find the correct words. “You seem different at fights lately. Nothing bad! You just seem to joke around less.”</p><p>“Ah,” Chat said, his eyes widening. “Uh...</p><p>He scratched his head. “After Miracle Queen, I kind of had a wake-up call. I figured I should start taking the fights more seriously. I’m sorry if I ever bothered you with the jokes.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ladybug said, having fallen quiet. “If you must know, I didn’t mind them most of the time. They could get a tad annoying when I was trying to figure out a plan, but I know you were trying to lighten up the situation.”</p><p>Chat nodded. “Yeah. I kinda stopped flirting with you too. Mainly because...”</p><p>He trailed off, his cheeks reddening. Ladybug looked at him, a laugh bubbling out of her lips. Chat pouted at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, chaton!” Ladybug laughed. “I shouldn’t be laughing- this is just the first time I’ve seen you flustered like this!”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. I’ve met someone outside the mask,” Chat said. His face softened. “She’s everything and more. We started dating shortly after Miracle Queen. I like her.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you found someone who loves you back,” Ladybug said. “I have someone else too. He’s everything and more to me.”</p><p>“Would it be too much to ask about what he’s like?” Chat said, a cheesy grin on his face.</p><p>Ladybug blushed. “Well, I suppose I can tell you a bit about them. But only if you tell me about this girl you’re dating.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette opened the Miracle Box, considering what to do. Luka was more than worthy to use another miraculous, especially after the events of their date. The question was, which one should he use?</p><p>“Any advice?” she asked Tikki.</p><p>“I have little to offer,” Tikki admitted. “Master Fu chose you and Chat Noir because he thought you both had desirable qualities.</p><p>She tilted her head. “There may something, though...”</p><p>“What is it?” Marinette said.</p><p>“Sometimes, the kwami works best when they contrast someone,” Tikki said. “Take Rena Rouge, for example. Alya is driven by the pursuit for truth. Yet she worked perfectly as a cunning and illusion-creating fox hero.”</p><p>“I suppose I should take that into mind then.” Marinette said, glancing at the Miracle Box.</p><p>Luka was a kind person, yet often avoided confrontations. During the few times he was Viperion, he often directed the other heroes, and saved them from the akuma’s attack. Perhaps a more confrontational role would suit him. Marinette activated one of the miraculous, the kwami soaring out.</p><p>“Marinette? You’ve called on me?” Longg asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Marinette said. “You and Kagami can’t work together anymore because of her identity being revealed. However, I’ve got another person in mind. He’s called Luka Couffaine.”</p>
<hr/><p>Ladybug tapped on the window to Luka’s room. In her hands was a fine silver box, ready to be opened.</p><p>Luka’s window opened, and Ladybug swung in. She nodded. “Luka Couffaine, I’ve got an offer to make to you.”</p><p>Luka’s eyes widened. “Is another akuma attacking?”</p><p>Ladybug waved her arms. “Oh, no! Chat and I are just trying something new.</p><p>She held out the box. “Luka, this box contains the Dragon Miraculous. Will you take it upon yourself to become a hero once again and fight alongside me and my partner?”</p><p>Luka nodded, taking the box from her hand. He opened it up, and Longg flew out.</p><p>“So, you’re my new holder,” Longg said. “It’s good to meet you Luka.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too!” Luka said brightly. “I suppose I’ll be your new partner!”</p><p>Ladybug smiled. “As the dragon hero, you’ll be able to manipulate the weather itself Luka. The transformation phrase is ‘Longg, bring the storm.’ Are you ready?”</p><p>Luka tied the choker around his neck. “Yeah. Longg, bring the storm!”</p><p>There was a momentary flash of light, and it faded to reveal Luka dressed in a black bodysuit. Red armor decorated his shoulders, chest and legs, the circular emblem of the dragon embedded on his chestplate. His blue tips were now bright red, and a black and red mask covered his face. 

</p><p>He gave her a smile. “‘Wyvern’ is ready to go.”</p><p>Ladybug laughed. “Let’s go then! Chat is already waiting for us.”</p><p>Both of them climbed out the window and swung on the rooftops. Like always, Ladybug touched down at the Eiffel Tower, where Chat was waiting, a box in his hands. He turned, giving them a grin.</p><p>“Hey guys!” he said. “To celebrate the new member, I got some treats from the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie! Their croissants are killer!</p><p>He nodded in Wyvern’s direction. “You must be the new dragon hero. It’s nice to meet you!”</p><p>“My name is Wyvern,” Wyvern said. “I’m glad I’ll be able to fight alongside both you and Ladybug.”</p><p>They shook hands, and Chat Noir quickly offered him a croissant. All three off sat on the edge of the Eiffel Tower, eating croissants as they discussed what would happen.</p><p>“So long as you don’t get revealed, you should be able to continue using the Dragon Miraculous.” Ladybug said, scratching her head.</p><p>Wyvern ducked. “About that. I’m sorry about having my identity revealed. I know that caused both of you some trouble.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Chat said. “You were under the influence of Miracle Queen. It’s not like you pulled a Queen Bee and revealed yourself to the public for clout.”</p><p>“I’m guessing she’s not returning?” Wyvern said.</p><p>“Nope,” Ladybug said. “After all she’s pulled Chat and I are in agreement that she’s not holding a Miraculous unless she makes severe and permanent changes to attitude.”</p><p>Chat mumbled. “I had hoped that holding a Miraculous would cause her to become a better person. That was a mistake on my part.”</p><p>“We just chalked it up to experience on that one.” Ladybug said. “Regardless, we trust you L-Wyvern. You proved yourself to be an excellent hero while working as Viperion.”</p><p>Wyvern smiled, his cheeks pinking slightly under his mask. Chat Noir got up, brushing some crumbs off suit, and sweeping up the empty box.</p><p>“You guys ready to do some patrolling?” he said with a grin.</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette hummed to herself, pinning a photo of her and Luka to her bulletin board. Their last date had gone amazingly, and both her parents seemed to absolutely love Luka. Both Kagami and Adrien were doing well, and they’d invited her and Luka to go on a double date sometime.</p><p>Her training as the Guardian was going better lately. Most of the grimoire was still indecipherable, but the kwamis told her the limited knowledge they had on the language. Slowly but surely, Marinette hoped she could work her way through the book, and discover the secrets it held. The kwamis themselves were helpful, teaching her how each of their power worked, and Marinette was confident she could choose new holders for them.</p><p>Everything was perfect.</p><p>A soft tap on the floor hatch caught her attention. “Yeah?” she asked.</p><p>The hatch opened to reveal Sabine, a worried expression on her face. “Marinette? Alya’s here to see you. She’s says it’s urgent.”</p><p>“Tell her to come right up here.” Marinette said, her good mood fading. What was wrong?</p><p>Sabine nodded, and a few seconds later, the hatch opening again. Alya climbed into Marinette’s room, her face ashen. “Marinette, I am so sorry.”</p><p>“Huh?” Marinette wasn’t expecting this. “What’re you sorry for?”</p><p>“Lila,” Alya said bitterly. “She’s a conniving little witch! I can’t believe- I can’t believe I ever listened to her!”</p><p>“Hold up,” Marinette said. “What happened?”</p><p>“She tried-” Alya composed herself. Her ashen face was quickly turning red. “She told me you were bullying her, because you were jealous of her and Adrien or some bullshit like that!</p><p>"What!?" Marinette said. "I don't have a crush on Adrien anymore! I'm literally dating Luka!"</p><p>“Exactly!” Alya exploded. “And she had the gall to claim you were bullying her- You dealt with Chloe for years! Why the hell would you bully her!? You’re the sweetest girl I know.</p><p>She swept Marinette up in a hug. “Girl, I am so sorry for ever falling for her lies. When I told her off, she got all cold suddenly, and tried to threaten me! Needless to say, I told her off. She's not the person I thought she was.”</p><p>Marinette took a second to process of all this, her mind racing. Lila was spreading rumours about her to others? She tried to convince Alya that she was a bully?</p><p>“What?” she said blankly. “All of this is so messed up.”</p><p>Alya nodded in agreement. “I’m with you one-hundred percent girl, no matter what happens. That girl is crazy. I’ve already taken down her video. That could’ve ruined my blog.</p><p>She rubbed her head. “Guess it’s on me for not checking my facts on that one. I'm really sorry Marinette.”</p><p>Alya swept her up in another hug, and Marinette had a vague feeling that everything was going to be alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This draft has been lying around in my folders for months, so I apologize if it's a bit rough. The Lukanette date was oddly tough to write for some reason, and then I had to edit this a lot because it's a couple months old. I think I started writing it back in February/March? Not too long after Miracle Queen aired.</p><p>I've had trouble writing it for the longest time, especially the date part with the akuma. I'm sorry that akuma is kinda basic, but I literally could not come up with any better ideas. I'm just glad it's done at this point. I'm pretty sure that when I started this, I intended to have two to three more parts, but uh, that's not probably going to happen now. Sorry.</p><p>All in all, hope you guys enjoyed this!</p><p>Until next time!</p><p>- Book Mage</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>